Felistalker navidad
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: Todos merecen un poco de protagonismo...Lamentablemente se lo dimos a los stalkers equivocados


**Nota de autora**: Por goku sotsu kun! que nostalgia! Alquien recuerda este shoot? No? Que lastima porque yo si! Y lo dejo intacto pese a encontrar un par de parrafos mal echos por motivos sentimentales que me recuerdan una linda epoca =3

Faltaba poco para la víspera de noche buena, esa noche donde casi los seis mil millones de humanos que habitan en el mundo celebran la navidad con sus familias, pavo, suéteres o, en el caso de stalkers, acosando gente. Pero no todos los stalkers actúan de la misma manera, ya que dos personas en particular decidieron tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de su ardua, pero no por eso consentida, labor. Estaban en un abandonado campo de fútbol, cuando Hide Nakata disparaba, sin piedad alguna contra el arco que estaba oportunamente ocupado por Ruca; con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, cobrándose así, las ocasiones en que el rubio come-helados ponía en evidencia su falta de vida social.

Levantó el pie para efectuar su técnica hissatsu contra el pobre albino, errando la dirección, de manera tan garrafal que el balón salió disparado en un ángulo de exactamente noventa grados hacia arriba. Ambos miraron hacia el oscuro cielo al sentir una especie de choque y es que, efectivamente el balón dio con algo. Algo que, para su sorpresa, estaba cayendo sobre ellos. Se lanzaron lejos para que eso no impactase sobre ellos y, cuando esto se estrelló, luego de escuchar un sonoro "carajo" pudieron observar un rojo y colorido trineo unido a unos 7 renos.

Un horrible ser delgado, escuálido, rubio con una falsa barba, vestido de Santa Claus se hizo visible entre el humo provocado por el impacto.

-Bien echo Hide, mataste a Santa Claus ¿Qué sigue, un guisado con el conejo de pascuas?

-¡Yo no lo maté, él se interpuso en mi disparo!

-En tu fallido disparo…

-Cállate Ruca.

¿Qué harían. Fingirían que nada pasó, se quedarían ellos con los regalos? ¿Venderían a los renos en el mercado negro? Lo pensaron, pero no lo hicieron, aprovechando que, por primera vez, salían en más de tres párrafos en lo que lleva del fic. Así que, solo porque se nos da la regalada gana, decidieron continuar con el trabajo de Santa Claus y salvar así la navidad (que ellos arruinaron en primer lugar).

De repente, una niebla los envolvió para dispersarse a los cinco segundos y, cuando se querían dar cuenta, una pequeña, linda y rubia chica vestida de piloto de carreras, estaba a su lado.

-¿Quién eres tu, pequeña?.- Preguntó Hide con cautela ante la repentina llegada.

-Soy Mary Sue, soy mayor que tú y voy a donde Kabeyama vaya. – Respondió la "pequeña"

-Vale, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó aun más confundido.

-Pues iba a amenazar y a golpear a Santa Claus para que me deje dentro de la casa de los Kabeyama, quienes, por alguna razón, desde que me aparecí en su baño, cambiaron las cerraduras y pusieron barrotes en las ventanas. Supongo que hay mucha gente rara en el mundo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por media hora hasta que Ruca dijo.

-Hide, ya que esta chica quería, por las malas, meterse en la casa de ese tal Kabeyama ¿Por qué no le hacemos el favor por las buenas?

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?.- Preguntó el castaño, pensando en que invadir así una propiedad, sería considerado como un delito grave.

-Porque el bate ensangrentado que tiene en las manos me está intimidando un poco.

Hide observó a la pequeña y, a la vista, adorable niña por unos segundos.- Hecho.

Y ahí estaban, en el cielo, y sin razón aparente, los tres vestidos de Santa Claus, cuando vieron, en su lista, que debían hacer el primer aterrizaje.

-Hide…¿Cómo hacemos para bajar?

-Tonto, hay que pedirle amablemente a los renos que nos dejen bajar.- Ruca, no muy convencido asintió, viendo como Hide se acercaba al reno que estaba en la izquierda.- Disculpe señor reno, ¿Cree que podría ser tan amable de bajar el vuelo?

El señor reno no era un buen reno, sino una buena reno, así que, insultada por tratarla de hombre, quiso arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, pero este se corrió tan rápido que solo atinó a comerse el sombrero navideño.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta.- Dijo el albino

-No entiendes Ruca, es que yo no hablo idioma reno.

-El habla idioma estúpido.- Dijo la pequeña Mary Sue.

-Menos charla y más acción.- Dice el castaño parándose sobre el trineo de una forma muy guay, sacando del bolsillo de Mary Sue una escopeta remmington cargada, comenzando a dispararle a los renos a uno por uno. Efectuando así un poco forzoso aterrizaje. Orgulloso de su hazaña, Hide bajó del trineo al techo de la casa donde habían aterrizado y, de una manera muy legal, se metieron por la chimenea.

Todo estaba a oscuras salvo el comedor por lo que se escondieron detrás del sofá del living. Espiando, pudieron observar como un gran y delicioso banquete estaba puesto sobre la mesa. Un peliazul hablaba por teléfono.

-No te preocupes papá, intentaste llegar, nos veremos en año nuevo.- Kazemaru cortó el teléfono suspirando y sentándose en la vacía mesa por demás decorada. El celular sonó por lo que el pelilargo, al ver de quien se trataba, sonrió, sonrojándose. _Estoy en la puerta de tu casa._ Decía el mensaje escrito por Goenji Shuuya, el pelilargo se paró y, corriendo, se dirigió a la puerta a una velocidad tal que era un milagro que no se haya matado. Este abrió la puerta dejando ver a un extrañamente sonriente Goenji, Kazemaru le permitió pasar y le preguntó si tenía hambre. Juntos se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a comer, momentos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un maduro y apuesto señor de mediana edad, vestido de Santa Claus, trayendo consigo un enorme regalo que decía "Kazemaru Ichirouta". Casi al instante escucharon al peliazul emitir un muy emocionado "papá", de sus labios.

-Parece que ya recibió su regalo.- Dijo Hide, a lo que Ruca respondió.

-Más que un regalo, un milagro.- Sonrió el albino.

-Entonces me quedo con su presente.- Dijo Mary Sue.

Salieron ilegalmente por donde entraron para ver, horrorizados, que el trineo estaba echo trizas y los renos, muertos.

-Bien echo Hide, mataste a Rodolfo.

-El solo se interpuso en…mi fallido disparo.- se intentó hacer el inocente.

-Sí y también rompiste el trineo en tu fallido disparo, ¿Cómo se supone que subamos?.- Atacó el albino.

Mary Sue suspiró agotada y, sacando un pequeño control del tamaño de un llavero, presionó un botón consiguiendo que un platillo volador se hiciese presente arriba de sus cabezas.

-Suban.- Dijo la rubia como si nada, comenzando a subir

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?.- Preguntó Hide, quien había creído tener diez paros cardíacos en una sola noche.

-Pues varios de estos bajaron hace dos años, intentaron invadir la tierra, pero mi hermano, como también querían invadir su tienda de servilletas preferida, mató a los dueños de las naves y antes de que el FBI y la NASA se llevaran todas, nos quedamos con un par. Obviamente, se le borró la memoria a los testigos del suceso y se supone que no tendría que haberlo dicho ya que es un secreto gubernamental, pero bueno, tu preguntaste.- Explicó tranquilamente la rubia, como si de hablar del clima se tratase.

Hide y Ruca quedaron en shock por unos segundos, preguntándose que era más abominable, si que unos aliens hayan bajado a querer conquistar el mundo, que el hombre que detuvo la invasión por tal razón, sea su hermano…O peor aún , que ella tenga un hermano.

Luego de que terminara su transe de estupefacción subieron a la nave junto con los regalos y, al rato, se detuvieron en otra casa que sorpresivamente tenía todas las luces prendidas, por lo que no entraron, pero si miraron por una ventana, como los buen stalkers que eran. Lo que observaron no fue nada más ni nada menos que a la familia Someoka y un agregado, que no tenía padres, celebrando la navidad. Estos abrían los regalos, alegando que, al ser de madrugada, ya era navidad.

Un muy emocionado Shirou Fubuki abria el regalo que le habían dado los padres de Ryuugo, encontrándose con una enorme decepción.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó inocentemente, por no decir, que simplemente se estaba haciendo el estúpido.

Sonriendo la madre le respondió.- Pues es un cinturón de castidad porque no es que no confíe en ti, Shirou-kun. En el que no confío es en mi hijo.- Gruño la señora Someoka, mirando a su hijo con recelo, obviando la cara que tenía este al ver que su enorme paquete rojo contenía una pequeña pieza de carbón. Ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que el pervertido no era su hijo, sino el pequeño y a la vista inocente, chico a su lado.

-Errrr… Fubuki- Dijo el pobre progenitor de los Someoka- ¿Por qué no abres mejor mi regalo?-Preguntó tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente, pasándole en el acto una pequeña cajita. El menor la abrió intrigado entre emocionado y agradecido; y lo que vio dentro hizo que se abalanzase sobre su pareja para besarla y cuando este lo tomó de la espalda, sintió como su hermano menor le pateó la pierna.

-¡Gracias Someoka-kun, muchas gracias!.- Dijo mientras trataba de ponerse un brillante collar de oro blanco que tenía como dije un copo de nieve echo de nada más y nada menos que diamantes. Someoka solo sonrió, pensando en que todo el tiempo que había dado clases particulares de matemáticas a los atolondrados compañeros de equipo, valieron la pena.- Es tiempo que abras el mío, Someoka-kun.- Dijo tendiéndole un enorme y blando paquete envuelto en un brillante papel de regalo azul. Cuando el mayor lo abrió se encontró con un kilométrico oso de peluche que tenía en su regazo un corazón que decía _"Te Amo"_. Esta vez fue turno del mayor de besar, de manera tranquila, pero no por eso menos significativa, al menor.

Hide y Ruca dejaron los regalos en la puerta ignorando el hecho de que cualquiera que pasase por allí podría llevárselos y siguieron su rumbo. Llegando a un enorme lugar llamado Sun Garden.

-Hey, miren esto.- Dijo Mary Sue, la cual en ese momento, irónicamente, no era visible.

-¿Dónde estás?.- Preguntó Ruca, confuso.

-Al lado tuyo.- Contestó la rubia palmeándole el hombro.- Debe ser por este polvo.- Dijo tirándole la sustancia a ambos stalkers, haciéndolos invisibles para todo aquel que no esté cubierto por esa sustancia, pero visibles entre ellos.

Gracias al fantástico descubrimiento que no encontraron antes, ahora podrían introducirse en el lugar sin miedo a ser vistos.

Muchos huérfanos de distintas edades daban vueltas por el lugar, emocionados, ya que Padre había traído muchos obsequios. Cierta situación en particular, les llamó la atención. Un chico alto, pálido, de ojos amarillos, cabello largo y negro, y de peculiar nariz trataba, inocentemente, de colocar un muérdago en el techo y cruzarse con cierta malhumorada mujer que, extrañamente, sonreía. Sus intenciones no eran malas, solo inocentes y hasta castas: solo quería recibir un beso en la mejilla, de la persona que le gustaba. Pero, como el destino (y las autoras de este fic) es cruel, siempre hay un pequeño detalle que arruina los planes de cualquiera y Oosamu Saginuma, no iba a ser la excepción. Cada vez que acercaba el muérdago desde el techo, cerca de Hitomiko, antes de que pudiese bajar y cruzarse en su camino, había cierta persona que, sin quererlo, le ganaba de mano. Nepper esa noche recibió, para la desgracia de su homosexualidad, muchos besos en la mejilla de parte de Hitomiko, llegando en un momento a decirle.

- No sé como decirte esto, pero lo intentaré: Soy menor…y tu muy mayor.- Dicho esto, el chico de la bandana se retiró, dejando a una muy confundida pelilarga siendo escrutada por la mirada de Heat.

Aparentemente en Sun Garden los huérfanos, aparte de carecer de padres, carecían de imaginación (y lógica). Ryuuji Midorikawa, al ver lo que hacía Osamu decidió, torpemente, hacer lo mismo; con la mala suerte de que la que se cruzaba entre él y Hiroto era nada más y nada menos que Hitomiko, que comenzaba a creer que la tierra estaba empezando a ser invadida por muérdagos.

Y si su plan era más patético que él; descubrieron que siempre se podía llegar un nivel más allá de lo estipulado. Vieron como en la mesa de bocadillos había una enorme bandeja de canapés siendo cruelmente ignorada. Ya que los niños no eran tontos, sabían bien quién fue la mujer que los hizo, pero nuestros protagonistas se quedaban con el beneficio de la duda, guardando la comida en unos tupper, imitando las acciones de Osamu Saginuma, cuyo estómago estaba siendo cegado y torturado gracias ese potente veneno que era la comida de Hitomiko, pero para el solo se trataba del amor.

Dejaron los regalos sin ser vistos y continuaron su rumbo. Esta vez el destino era la casa del protagonista de Inazuma Eleven, Endou Mamoru quien, para no variar, tenía más de un inquilino en su casa, aún en navidad. Alrededor de una mesa ratona, bebían champagne alegando un brindis que no era más que una borrachera común; Yuuki Tachimukai, Tsunami Jousuke, Kogure, el portero y nada más y nada menos, que el profesional sorbedor de tazas Afuro Terumi, más conocido como Aphrodi. Al ver que no había nada interesante (sin considerar que el rubio vivía en corea y estaba allí, haciendo un strip-tease), decidieron dejar los regalos y largarse, no sin antes, robarles el champagne.

Pasaron por una oscura pero no por eso nada silenciosa casa, ya que aún desde afuera, se podía escuchar la acción que transcurría adentro y, efectivamente, ahí estaban, Fudou Akio embistiendo a Yuuto Kidou sobre la mesada de la cocina viendo en el costado un pavo crudo, tirado en el suelo que obviamente, fue recolectado por los, ahora, cazatesoros.

Estaban mirando una película de acción, cuando el pequeño Toramaru, notó la repentina desaparición de su pareja y como en el espacio vació, estaba repleto de regalos.

-Mira Mary Sue, te hemos traído al defensa Kabeyama!.- anunció triunfante Hide Nakata.

La rubia guardó silencio unos momentos mientras sacaba el pavo del horno de la nave.- Ese no es Kabeyama, es Tobitalgo.- Dijo Mary Sue en voz baja, ignorando el secuestro que acababa de presenciar.

-Soy Tobitaka y ¿qué hago acá?.- Dijo sacándose por fin la mordaza que le habían colocado los jóvenes delincuentes.

-Cállate Ruca…eh digo, Tobitaka.- Sentenció el moreno ante el suspiro de Ruca.

Y así siguieron repartiendo (y robando) regalos toda la noche, hasta que volvieron al lugar donde comenzaron, viendo como lo que creían que era el cadáver de Santa Claus seguía allí, tirado en el suelo. Bajaron de la nave comiendo pavo y con una copa de Champagne, junto a otras pertenencias, entre ellas, una persona. El dichoso Santa se levantó de una fuerte contusión y entonces su barba cayó al suelo, develando que era nada más y nada manos que Kageyama Reiiji.

-¡Ah! No era santa, solo un viejo arrugado y horrible.- Dijo decepcionada Mary Sue.- No quería recurrir a esto, pero bueno.- Dijo alzando los hombros y susurrando un "teletransportación", apareciendo, mágicamente, en la habitación de Kabeyama.

-¿Dónde estoy, qué pasó?.- Preguntó desconcertado Kageyama.- ¿Dónde está Kidou?

-En medio de un parque, heee… Te caíste del cielo y eh, en la casa de Fudou.- Intento contestar Ruca.

-Hemos salvado la navidad por ti.- Dijo el moreno, orgulloso.

-¿Salvarla?.- Preguntó Kageyama incorporándose.- ¡Se supone que esto iba a ser una parodia de El Grinch! ¡Se supone que yo tenía que robar la navidad!

La pequeña Rushe salió de unos arbusto, indignada.- ¡Se supone que yo iba a ser quien derritiese el corazón del Grinch! ¡Me quitaron el protagónico!.- Lloró desconsolada, mientras se formaba una turba.

-¡Dejaron renos muertos en mi techo!.- Se quejó Kazemaru

-¡Dejaron un cráter en mi patio trasero!.- Secundó Ryuugo Someoka, quien era abrazado por un nada asustado Fubuki Shirou.

-¡Se robaron mis canapés!.- Dijo molesta Hitomiko

Osamu guardó silencio unos segundos.- Sí…fueron ellos.- Miró al piso mientras se metía en la boca un canapé, ignorando la futura indigestión que le ocasionarían.

-¡Se llevaron el champagne de nuestra fiesta!.- Gritó un indignado profesional sorbedor de tazas.

-¡Se llevaron a mi novio!.- Gritó un enojado toramaru.

El bullicio que se había armado y comenzaba a avanzar contra los jóvenes fue detenido por una sola persona.

-¡Alto, deténganse!.- Frena el paso Fudou Akio, quien solo tenía puesto un pantalón desabrochado, dejando ver sus boxers.- No entienden la gravedad del asunto, ¡SE LLEVARON MI PAVO.!.- Se dio vuelta y sacó una brecha y un machete.- ¡Vamos a matarlos!.- Aquella turba furiosa comenzó a perseguir a los italianos, que no tuvieron otra opción más que correr para salvar sus miserables vidas, olvidando el hecho de que a su lado tenían una nave espacial.

Si señores, esa era otra tranquila navidad en Inazuma Town.

**Notas finales**: Quien es la mamerta que se hizo la rata y en vez de ir a tae kwondo fue a liberar su stress enun ciber rodeado de nenes revoltosos y tipos que escuchan reggeaton! Pues yo! Aplaudan la estupides, me lo meresco xD. Espero que para los que leyeron este shoot navideño meses atras les de la misma patadita a la nostalgia que me dio a mi volver a subirlo. Sigo buscando beta, para los interesados que me manden un PM o me envien un email a la direccion de mi perfil =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Algun review? :3


End file.
